madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Otter Gone Wild/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ ---- Skipper had the penguins in sprint run start mode and holding a stopwatch Skipper: Steady men. Steady... on my mark... GO! 'Private and Kowalski start whist Rico is seen giggling and clapping. Private then dusts the TV, Kowalski starts throwing fresh sacks onto their beds. Skipper then grabs Rico pushes his right fin down and a vacuum cleaner sound goes and Skipper vacuums the floor using Rico as the cleaner as Private continues sweeping. Skipper then switches Rico off then stops the stopwatch.'' '''Skipper: And...TIME! Rico coughs Skipper: Well done boys. A new record which means... Kowalski: Say it, say it... Skipper: Snow-cones! The others then cheer Scene II: Outside of Penguin and Otter Habitat The penguins then slide to a wall then stand up and Skipper signals start walking then Marlene slides to the Otter habitat wall Marlene: Hey guys what'cha doing? Private: We’re going for yummy snow-cones, wanna come? Marlene: Oh yeah! Snow-cones! Snow-cones are the best! And real quick a snow-cone is……..? Kowalski: 70.2% shaved ice, 15.6% flavored syrup, 14.2% paper, of which 8.7% is recycled. Marlene: Uh.. ok, sounds good, let’s go. Skipper: Excellante! Our Intel has pinpointed a stand just west of the museum. Marlene: Museum? Since when is there a museum in the zoo? Kowalski pulls out his bead counter Kowalski: Since er... And this is only estimate of course... Erm, never. Private: The snow-cone stand is in a park Marlene Marlene: The Park? You mean the park, park outside the zoo walls? Skipper: That’s the one. Can’t miss it Marlene then moves to the wall Marlene: Yeah (GROANS) I Just remembered that I have to clean my habitat and um, you know, a whole lot of other stuff, ton of stuff so I’m WAAYY to busy to go over the wall for snow-cones. Skipper: Kowalski! Baloney detector reading. Rico then up-chucks out a slice then pokes a hole in it then Kowalski analyses Marlene looking on nervously Kowalski: Skipper, I'm detecting dangerous levels of baloney. Skipper: Marlene do I need to call you a ‘Phoney Baloney’? Marlene: (LAUGHS SARCASTICALLY) OK, you guys are cute. Listen I’m just well… a little scared. Private: (LAUGHS) of snow-cones?! Marlene: No, the outside. I was born in captivity, there I said it, I’ve never been sent foot outside. Skipper: Marlene there's no reason to fear the outside world. Kowalski: Other than random street crime. Private: And natural disasters. Kowalski: Industrial accidents. Private: Badger attacks. Skipper: Are you two finished? Skipper turns to Marlene Kowalski: Falling space debris. Skipper glares at Kowalski Kowalski: Erm… all finished. Skipper turns back to Marlene Skipper: The point is Marlene, we are city savvy, and we'll be with you the whole time. What can go wrong? Marlene: Ok, you win. I’m in. Skipper: Oh-Ha! I recommend the Rainbow cone. You get to try every flavour and it looks like a clown’s head. Before Skipper could finish King Julien then landed in his wings in satisfaction Julien: FABJOULES! Ha-Ha! Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go! Skipper: Where did he.....? Julien: Get the loudss out penguins! The snowy-cones might melt! Scene III: Zoo Entrance The penguin’s poster shows just Skipper’s eyes move that the next moment it flings open and the penguins then combat out. Julien: UGH! The poster closes on Julian’s face after a second he pushes it open then hops out. As it closes Marlene stops it and opens it slowly Marlene: Whoa! Scene IV: The Park Marlene: (spinning in circles) "It's just so big and free and, and outside!" Julien: "Outside, outside, outside, who cares? Where are the... (Trips on a root and gets his head stuck in a tree.) uh (starts trying to pull his head out) where is the outside? Hello?" (We see the penguins watching Julian's body trying to pull himself out.) Kowalski: "We could leave him." Skipper: "Tempting, but it violates the penguin code." Kowalski: "Oh yeah." Marlene: "No walls, (fidgets) no, no fences" (scratches herself) (Rico upchucks a crowbar and the penguins try to use it to break Julian free as Julian giggles. Then the penguins each grab one of the stuck lemur's limbs) Skipper: "Put your back into it men!" (starts pulling) (Marlene is jumping from tree to tree) Marlene: Nothing to hold me back! I, I could go wild!" (she smiles and now has two sharp teeth) (The penguins continue pulling until king Julien's head pops out of the tree and the five fall backwards.) Julien: Oh, hello, did you miss me?" Skipper: Not as much as you might think. Private: "Uh, Skipper, where's Marlene?" (The penguins are looking through binoculars) Skipper: Anything?" Private: Nope. Kowalski: Nothing. Rico: Nada! Skipper: Blast! She's gone without a trace! (Julien points up a tree to Marlene) Skipper: Oh! Private: is that Marlene? (Marlene growls at the penguins from the tree) Skipper: She doesn't look quiet right. (Marlene jumps off the tree and private runs to her) Private: It is Marlene!" (Marlene growls at private and has sharp claws and teeth. Private: She's just a little cranky.. (Marlene then grabs private and throws him at the other penguins knocking Private, Skipper, and Kowalski out. Rico defends his teammates but Marlene jumps on him, and throws him at a tree) Julien: You've got this new vibe going on, I like it. It's.. (Before he can finish Marlene grabs him and runs away) Julien: Help! I am being kingnapped!" (The penguins sit up) Skipper: Someone want to tell me what in the world just happened? Kowalski: The answer is obvious, Marlene has fallen to the mind controlling satellites that circle our earth. protective headgear everyone! Private: Gee, I bet she's just gone wild. Skipper: Right! we're on a rescue boys! Private: Uh, Skipper, does this mean we're not getting snow cones? Skipper: Private! how could you even ask that at a time like this? (The penguins are then seen watching skipper while eating snow cones) (Skipper is pointing to a map) Skipper: Well, we start this way turn and circle around. any questions? (Marlene throws down king Julian.) Julian: Okay, Marlene, I suppose you'll be demanding answers. But I play hard so.. (Marlene sniffs him) Marlene: MMMM! Julien: Why are you eying my, delicious legs and my robust rump? Wait, you are not going to answer me! You are going to eat me! (Marlene then jumps on king Julien) Eat me if you must.. but I will give you terrible indigestion. A gas unlike any other.. (Marlene then begins to hug and kiss Julian.) Uh, Marlene, this is not eating. Oh my! No, please stop! I am royal! It is not right for a commoner such as your self to... Oh okay, just a minute more. NO! (Runs away from Marlene) How will I be explaining this to my mother? (Marlene keeps hugging him) Julien: Oh okay, just maybe not so tight! (Kowalski goes up to Fred.) Kowalski: You there. (Fred looks down at him) (Kowalski holds up a drawing of King Julian and Marlene) Kowalski: Have you seen this Lemur and Otter? Fred: Which one of them is the Otter? Kowalski: This one, obviously. Note the whiskers. Fred: No I thought that was a cat. Kowalski: Did I say "Have you seen this Lemur and Cat?"? Fred: No, that's why I thought it was strange that you drew a Cat. Kowalski: It's not a Cat. Fred: Then why does it have whiskers? Kowalski: You know what, never mind the Otter. Fred: Cat. Kowalski: Whatever! Have you seen the lemur? Fred: What's A Lemur? :Kowalski: I think where done here. Skipper: any luck? Penguins: nope nothing. Skipper: blast! this is getting us no where fast! we need another clue Julien: HELP!!! Skipper: RINGTAIL! (the penguins run to him to find Marlene loving him.) Skipper (Sounding a little grossed out): Ringtail, Marlene! what are you doing? Private: Skipper, I am not comfortable watching this! (The penguins jump down and Marlene starts growling at them) Julien: Marlene is in love with me! ...Which makes perfect sense really, I am a catch. But why does this have to happen when she is snarly and gross?! Marlene then runs and knocks over Private Kowalski and Rico. She then runs up the large very tall stone in the middle of the park. Julien: Why are you taking me so high? Skipper: Kowalski, tell me you packed the climbing gear. Kowalski: Sorry, Skipper, no room with all the trail mix. Rico then eats a bag of trail mix. Skipper: how are we going to get up there? Private points to remote control planes: Skipper, what about those? First man driving plane: Good head wind today, huh? Skipper and Rico then knock them out and all four penguins take a plane. The penguins then fight Marlene in the planes. Private accidentally bumps Julien and he falls toward the edge. He slowly starts to crawl back up. Julien: Please no pushing please! Marlene grabs Privates plane and crashes it into Rico's. they go down together in a parachute Skipper: two of my top four pilots! Marlene then crashes Kowalski's plane and Rico shots a ball at him. Kowalski bounces of it and Private and Rico catch him. Skipper: it all comes down to me. Again! Skipper avoids all of Marlene's strikes and hits her with his plane. she bumps into king Julian and they both fall screaming. skipper then catches them on the top of his plane. when he gets close to the ground he yelled: bottoms up! the plane tipped upside-down and Marlene and Julian fall of. a cage then lands on Marlene. Julien: Uh, where did that cage come from? Kowalski: sorry, that's classified information. skipper lands the plane: top marks boys! Private: does this mean...? Skipper: you know it does! Private and Rico are carrying Marlene's cage and are all eating double snow cones. Skipper: will she ever be the same? Kowalski: possibly. but it might take months perhaps even years to restore her normal.. Marlene(back to normal): uh guys why am I in a cage? Kowalski: or... maybe we just need to bring her home. Skipper: Marlene? are you ok? Marlene: I'm in a cage, so no not ok. Kowalski: you don't remember anything that happened outside of the zoo? Marlene: (confused) no. Kowalski: Skipper, the scientific term for this... Weird! Skipper and Kowalski looked shocked and scared as Kowalski says the word "weird." Rico and Private are pushing Marlene in and out of the zoo. She keeps changing. Marlene:(in the Zoo) What's up? Marlene: (in the Zoo) hey, hey! Skipper: Oh, knock it off, you two knuckleheads! Rico and Private laugh and Marlene looks scared and worried. Julien: Uh, now that you are much less... growly, I accept your invitation. Marlene: Wait.. WHAT? Julien: You don't remember being hopelessly in love with me? Marlene: Eww! Eww! Julien: You know what I say? I say you do remember and you are trying to play it off! that's what your doing you are trying to play it off and to lift yourself higher! it is not working! look everybody staring at you!(Walks over to the penguins) The female of the species! Any species! Who is understanding them? (starts to cry and runs away) Excuse me! Skipper: (shaking his head) I hear you brother. The penguins walk away forgetting about Marlene. Marlene: Hey, guys, I thought we were going to get snow cones? GUYS!? Category:Transcripts